What's Left Behind
by mattpuppy626
Summary: Classic Story, Ranma and Akane's marriage put into action, what happens to the rest of the suitors? RanAka RyoUk ShaMou ::HIATUS::


_What's Left Behind_

**A/N:** Ok, so I am starting another fic... This one shall mainly be a Ryoga/Ukyo, but there will be alittleAkane/Ranma and Shampoo/Mousse also, cause I have been caught up on those pairing for awhile now. Basically Akane and Ranma are finally married, but do they realize how that will affect all of their friends? And here it is...

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own this either, but I own this plot and maybe that rock over there...

* * *

As the sun began to set over Nerima, no one could have realized the turmoil that was beginning to brew in the city. A chilling calm washed over the city. The usual buzz from those famous teens that had begun to bother that peaceful society, so long ago, were all no where to be found. Or at least to those who were use to seeing them out and about. At the Tendo Training hall everyone who had wittenessed the momment were now in utter shock. Even Happosai, the old perv, was speechless. Akane stared quietly at Ranma, of all the places this could have been the best, but he couldn't have said it when we were alone, no, he had to do it in front of all our friends and family!

* * *

Ryoga shot forward in the Tendo's backyard, pushing Ranma out of the way of Akane. Some how finding his way back from another one of his famous trips, Ryoga was ready to give Akane a very precious treasure he had acquired from one of the many towns he had 'accidentally' stumbled into. A blush swept over Ryoga's cheeks, as he shakily reached into his pack. Ranma stumbled back a few steps before quickly coming back. Before he had even had a chance to yell at Ryoga, Shampoo shot up over the nearby fence and landed right next to him.

"Airen!" she shouted out happily as she took Ranma in her arms. Akane suddenly fumed, Ryoga didn't seem to notice due to the fact that he couldn't find the present he was going to give her.

"Shampoo! Ugh, GET OFF ME!" Ranma yelled to no avail. Then, suddenly, out of no where, three chains shot straight at Ranma and Shampoo. Ranma wrapped his arms around Shampoo only long enougth to pull her out of the way.

"How dare you touch my Shampoo!" Mousse yelled, seeming not to notice the fact that he had almost hit her a momment ago. Shampoo fumed as quickly as Akane had.

"Mousse, I no am yours! Why you be so hard headed!" Shampoo angrily reached over, taking Ranma in a choke hold, "Can't you see, we in love." Akane gawked at Shampoo's comment, as Mousse bowed his head, anger slow seeping into him. Akane pulled out her trusty mallet.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN IN LOVE?" She screamed, instantly swinging her mallet, aiming for Ranma's head, but before contact could be made a large spatula spun around knocking the mallet out of Akane's hands. Instead, the mallet flew up into the air and came down right onto Ryoga's head, who was still searching for his now lost present.

"Akane," Ukyo said smoothly, "I can't having you kill my fiancee, with out my approval." Ukyo flipped up her spatula into the air and rested it on her shoulder.

"He's my fiancee too ya know!" Akane yelled back. Ryoga slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Yah, but every one knows I'm the cute one, so doesn't that mean I have more say?" Ukyo said cooly. Mousse seizing the momment of Shamppo having her back to him, rushed forward, spinning her around, and taking her hands. Ryoga hearing Ukyo's words, began to make his way forward, one more comment about Akane like that and I'll get angry.

"AIYAA! Mousse!" Shampoo yelled. She pulled one of her hands back and slapped him right across the face. The sheer force of the blow sent Mousse spiraling tothe ground, before finally blacking out.

"Arrgh, I can't take this anymore, I will not stand around and let you or anyone else ridicule me!" Akane shouted at the top of her lungs. She jumped backward, once again grabbing her trusty mallet. She hurled it over her shoulder and shot forward.

"Not that again ,if you couldn't do it once, what makes yah think you can do it again?" Ukyo shot toward Akane, once again peeling her Spatula off into a curve, but it never made contact. Akane threw the mallet over Ukyo's head and it landed with such force on Ranma's head that he to spiraled to the floor before passing out.

"Airen!" Shampoo shouted, she then turned to Akane, "You do this to Ranma, you pay." She speed off right at Akane,but Ryoga moved right between them.

"I can'thave you hurt Akane!" He yelled, holding his arms out in an attempt to block her more.

"You move, lost boy!" Shampoo out of no where pulled out her bonbori's and slammed him over the head with them. He also spiraled and fell. "Now for you Akane..." Shampoo said softly preparing to attck Akane. Ukyo pulled back her spatula also stancing for attack.

"I may as well help, anything if it get me closer to Ran-chan." The both seized forward, but their opponent dissappeared.

"I can't have you hurt Akane!" Ranma shouted perched on the wall of the yard, with Akane in his arms.

"And why not!" Shampoo and Ukyo said in unison. Genma and Soun back from their usual chase of their 'master' stood in the back doorway, missing most of the scene, as Happosai paused next to them and large pack strapped to his back.

"Cause, I love her, OK!" He yelled loudly.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I have to say that I am so completely sorry for what I did, when revising I made a small mistake and lost all my story and had to retype it...sorry again!


End file.
